Sage reborn and the void dragon emporer
by michelous
Summary: parallel fic to Sage reborn and the ghastly bloodline in the highschool dxd universe naruko/fem naruto x haku devil naruko and haku takes place after season 2 of dxd limes in main story lemons will be offsite naruko goes to dxd world and gets turned into new devil by Ophis her first piece being haku
1. Chapter 1

**Sage devil and the void dragon emperor **

**As you may notice I copied the first part of the ****Sage reborn and the ghastly bloodline**

**That is because both stories have the same opening since the main male and female leads are the same but setting is different **

Normal speech

**Biju /sage mode/dragon speech**

During the war Haku's will has taken but sealed in a way he couldn't be returned to the afterlife still left sealed even after Kabuto undid the edo tensei jutsu. When the ninja army gathered together Suna ninja Maki came to Naruko and said "he wanted to see you one last time before returning to the afterlife so when this all ends unseal him and send him off" and passed her a scroll containing Edo Tensei Haku. The war continued with Naruko and Sasuke fighting to the end. But Sasuke damaged Naruko's eyes rendering her mostly blind but she could still see enough to finish Sasuke off. Unable to fully see him Naruko landed a fatal blow in his last breath Sasuke told Sakura to place his eyes in Naruko. In Naruko Sasuke's remained Sharingan eye shifted into a second Rinnegan eye and Rinne Sharingan eye formed in the center of her forehead marking her as the next sage.

The previous sage, Hagoromo then appeared to her saying, "now that this world is saved Naruko as the new sage you will have to help another world deal with a coming crisis between three factions of non-human called devil, angels, and fallen angels and the many other races brought into their conflicts. You will meet the gods that inspired the sharingan jutsu along with many others. The three warring factions inspired the major religion called Christianity but little to do the most of the factions and their founders are dead and their generals and spawn and followers those generals are now in command. My cohort Ryūshin Ophis will assist you in joining and aiding the faction of your choice. Now I will send you to the world between all worlds to meet her."

When I woke up I was already in sage mode. I guess Hagoromo left me with enough to hold sage mode as long as I needed to. I was floating in a space of bright colors like looking through a kaleidoscope with only color I could focus on was the golden aura of sage mode. Then Kurama asked Kurama how long I was out. Kurama boomed in with "n**ot long father told me that only 2 beings should be here right now besides us the dragons ****Ophis**** and the ****Great Red****. If we run or float into the great red don't stare at him it will just piss him off. Father also said no matter the form Ophis takes don't refer to it using condescending names Ophis is older than even the Shinju. Father said that the shinju may have been formed from a part of the great red or Ophis father speculated but neither one gave him a clear answer."**

I floated in the colorful void for a few more minutes wondering what a real dragon looks like. I have seen lots of jutsu meant to look like dragons but never had seen a real living dragon maybe Hagoromo, Kaguya, Asura or Indra dragons when they were creating the jutsu all ninja used or maybe humans of the past saw them and decided to make jutsu that looked like the dragons they saw. I once asked the toad elders what all the summon contracts were he lists off contracts for animals I have heard of and some for animals I never heard of one being dragon but not many had reached the land of dragons and returned alive. The snake sages that advanced to far enough level would call themselves dragon sages but never contracted real dragons. I consulted Kurama about it but neither she nor Mito or mother ran into dragons or dragon contractors in their time on the earth full of ninjas and chakra. After floating for what felt like hours I saw a girl in a frilly black dress covered a bow on the rear, a purple accessory on his head, a white skirt and an open from section with black x's covering her AA-cup breasts. She also had waist length black hair and pointy ear in height she was about four feet eight inches. She spoke to me in a monotone voice, "so you must be the Naruko-chan, Hagoromo-chan told me you would be coming. So which faction do you want to join." I responded with "I guess the devils since I was always called a devil by the villagers I have always wondered what it would like to be one. Angels sound so stuffy and fallen Angels sounds like normal angels just bigger assholes. ""That monster in your gut would be could be called a youkai in the world we are about to go to," she responded with, "so devil it is you will be Naruko Caim lost member of a extinct and help stave off suitors your little friend Haku will be your queen and husband Haku Caim. " "Wait queen did you say Haku used to like dressing in feminine cloths but I check after he died the first time I check and he had boy parts. Don't tell me you turned Haku into a girl and you expect me to marry a girl. Wait how can I girl be a husband, "I blurted out before being interrupted by the girl "no I mean queen as in queen piece in your peerage. You will be given 15 chess pieces well 14 after Haku is brought back to life. Chess is a game close to shogi with a few different pieces have someone explain the rules when you get to your new school your best teachers right will be Sona Sitri or Rias Gremory. Right now all you need to know is that these pieces are free revive jutsu without having to use those special eyes of yours. Your pieces differ from any other set as they can bring anyone dead from your world back to this world as your peerage. By the way my name is Ophis and I am not a little girl I am a dragon I choose this form for fun "the girl now identifying herself as Ophis said as I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up what seemed like the next day in a room larger than any I had ever stayed in before in a bed larger than any I had ever sleep in before naked next to someone I did know, Haku who was also naked and still a guy an excited one at that next to me in bed. I asked Kurama were I was. He responded with "**you are in the new world humans of this world have less chakra than lee and no way to draw it out just like lee. Devils, fallen angels and angels and anything else non-human will feel like ninja of varying levels based on their rank. Low class genin level, mid class chunin level and so on and so on your chakra would be considered satan level or higher. And about sex you didn't have it the tiny dragon just did that as a joke. Even if you did you are just like your mother and Mito before you will be as an eternal virgin due to my regeneration powers your hymen will break everytime and grow back when you are done you can fix it with a seal like both of them did and even your husband is so naïve and innocent he barely know what sex is lets alone what how to do it. He doesn't even know he is back to being alive yet or that is devil like you. The dragon left you a note read it and have fun explaining the situation to your little husband-chan." **Kurama went back to her personal spot in my mindscape to meditate or do what ever she does in her alone time. I look to the desk next to my bed from Ophis.

**I will reveal the contents of the note and everything else Naruko needs to know next chapter Vali will help her learn thing about the dxd world for the first while as a favor to Ophis. The chapter will start with naruko's pov then haku's pov then vali's pov then back to naruko's pov if I have time. Like it said don't expect it anytime soon I will write on my days off work and I want to get a chapter of fate sword that severs evil done next then after that gx queen of games then I will write the next chapter of this. The main story will pick up at the end o season 1. wait for it.**


	2. peerage and more info updated

Naruko peerage and info

There will be more romance and comedy than action take pity on Issei[Naruko hates perverts]

All pieces are mutantion pieces

King –naruko - Naruko will have all sage elemental rasen jutsu and all Sharingan and Rinnegan jutsu another power is she can turn Zabuza, tobimaru, Zabuza, and last few pieces into path forms

Queen- haku –he will have fiction canceler it can cancel any magic/jutsu more so other dragons, the gear will have a dragon seal inside haku will compare his dragon to kuruma. Haku can also use senbon for acupuncture haku can still use his ice powers but has to turn off his gear to due so haku is also 2nd medic

Rook x2 – nagato- Rinnegan teacher to Naruko de-aged to 16 to relive his childhood

Bishop 1- ?

Bishop 2- Tobirama Senju- he will have an even wider Varity of skills his cover will be as school physics teacher

Knight 1- ?

Knight 2 –neji

Pawn x3- itachi -Sharingan teacher for Naruko also de-age to 16 for same reason as nagato

Pawn x2- Zabuza will take the role as naruko's butler/bodyguard

pawns 6-8 ?

Naruko will use icha icha series and her parents' and _Jiraiya_'s money for prime income

The icha icha series will start have 4 novels out at the start of the story as well as legend of gutsy ninja one of the novels will be one written by Naruko and anko

The icha icha series will be very popular with the pervert trio and many other characters

**i will try and get something else out if i have time later this week it is highly unlikely i will have that time **

**i have a basic outline for the next chapter of fate sword that severs evil ready **

** the thing after that will be a lemon one shot on my archive of your own i will post an update on the pair and when i release **

**last few pieces will be revealed in later chapters **


	3. lemon preview and update

the first lemon chapter is out in comic script form on my archive of our own

i will not say where this takes place in the story just after chapter 1 the full version of it will be out later

there will also be a comic of this lemon at a later date that is why i made this script

note this is incomplete part of chapter

i will post chapter 2 around christmas day/eve/day after christmas


	4. Chapter 2

The letter

Naruko pov

I picked up the letter and read it

**Dear new sage brat**

**This is Ophis, I sent you to this world in the form of your choice as a devil your cover story is you were sent to the ninja world as a baby and grew up in that world. Since your fox friend would be considered a youkai is this world we will keep that part about him being sealed into you. You are naked because cloths get destroyed inside the dimension gap unless you have a special aura such as sage mode and when I turned you into a devil you passed out and your cloths went with it , but don't worry about that I had your sizes checked by a female friends of mine and had the drawers and closet to the right side of your room stocked with cloths that will fit you and the ones on the left side with cloths that fit Haku. I had this house bought for you with a 3****rd**** of the stock of gold from your world another 3****rd**** of the gold has sold for this country's money and the rest is in a vault under your house with just the 3****rd**** left you could be considered the 50****th**** richest person in the world. When I revived Haku I asked if there was a person he wanted to revive it has his former mentor Zabuza so Haku used a pawn piece to revive him. He is already living at the far end of the house and his job will be as a gym teacher at the school you will be going to, he hates the ichaicha series books and its readers with a passion. He knows you and Haku could be considered his new masters and will not go into you room to see your ichaicha books so don't worry about that. I already set a deal to sell ichaicha series to international publishers with all proceeds going to the same bank account I put your money in. the deal was set up 6 months ago in this world's time (time passed much faster in kuguya's world and the gap) so the books are international best sellers with both male and female perverts world wide and is most popular in this country. The country you are in is called Japan its past was much like the ninja world you came from with language more or less like the language of the elemental nations (it has expanded due to additions from the other nations of this world). You won't have to learn these new words since I added the knowledge of this world to your evil pieces so you and anyone else you revive will have knowledge of basic stuff in this world, you will still have to learn about the culture and such. You won't have to worry about understanding the other languages of this world since your devil powers come with the gift to speak and understand all languages. I gave you a large western style house that can house at least 30 if needed; it also comes with a pool, weight room and training dojo also all the rooms are well insolated so you can be as loud as you want and not disturb anyone else. It turns out Haku was born with a sacred gear that would have never woke up on it own your world even with edo tensei, the gear also came with a dragon inside of it so he will have a voice in his head much like your fox. I have never met this dragon so I can't tell you if he is a pervert like your foxy friend from what I know he might not even know his own name due have been in your world even before ninjutsu was taught. I have sent a friend of mine to help you for a day or so. He should be waiting in your living room with Zabuza when you and Haku get up. So don't take too long greet him after reading this. **

**Ophis **

I put the letter down and went over to the dress to see what cloths that little dragon got for me.

**I wanted to get this done at least. There will be another much longer chapter tomorrow dealing with Naruko and Haku going into town with Vali the chapter will start with the comedy of Naruko dealing with the cloths that one of Ophis' followers bought for Naruko. Zabuza will be the gym teacher from hell and make the pervert trio hate him. Issei will try and perv on Naruko with disastrous results. I will leave all the readers of ichaicha series a surprise the next chapter will have lots of info dumping Naruko will get her peerage and use then in the chapter after the next one **

**Naruko is on a tear above even the satans. **


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 new world new city

Normal speech

Jutsu/spell

**Dragon/biju/familiar **

Naruko pov

I went over to the dresser to try and find some underwear for myself after checking through the drawers I found a several pairs of panties mostly pink and black all lacy throng type panties and no bras. I guess I could make do with no bra until this Vali person tells us where underwear shops are. The panties were nice but tighter than I was used to my guess is they were the kind for showing off to your boyfriend or husband or customer like the girls in the brothel I had to dig pervy sage out of. I quickly slipped on a black pair because I hated the color pink the only way I could stand the color was on

Sakura's hair and I grew to get used to that color as my friendship with Saruka grew. The rest of the other drawers were empty save for knee socks and over the knee socks I grabbed a pair to put on after I put on some other cloths if this person got any others for me. I finally found some other things to wear in the closet. There were 4 options a pink kimono the same overly short barely covering anything lady of the night style my pervy godfather liked that one was a no for both color and whorishness, the 2nd choice wasn't much better same style but orange at least the color was good but something tells me it is to bold for a nation like this my inborn knowledge told me was pretty modest, my other 2 choices were sexy pink dress that barely covered my breasts and panties or sexy black dress same style. I went with the black because it was the best option out of the 4 really all of them showed off way more than I ever wanted to there is more than one reason I used to wear that orange jumpsuit it was both to train in stealth and because I had to more or less conceal my gender and for general shyness. I never really liked showing off a lot of skin the most I really ever showed off was my legs after seeing my mother wore the same hot pants I mimicked her style but could never wear the kind of low cut tops granny Tsunade would wear. I would really need to get more cloths. I went over to Haku's side and checked his drawers and closet. It was obvious the person that bought his cloths wasn't the same person that bought mine. Is his closet was 5 suits the same style as Gatō used to wear; the suits were orange, red, black, gray and blue. I grabbed the orange suit and one of Haku's blue tee shirts and proceeded to get dressed but Haku stirred while I was in the process of dressing he stared at my only panty clad body and I screamed.

Haku pov I few moments earlier

I was in a dream or what felt like a dream and before me was a giant lizard like beast with shining golden scales, 4 legs, 2 large wings, a long tail, a crocodile like head with 2 ram like horns and 2 large bat wings on its back. The beast spoke to me with out moving its mouth "**at long last my host graces me with his presents even death and that blasted edo tensei couldn't wake me up but you are with me now this must be the world I came from. I sense the white dragon in the area and the red dragon not much farther." **I look at the beast and address him "Mr. Lizard who or what are you I have never seen anything like you the closest thing to you was Zabuza-sama's water dragon jutsu."  The beast said again with no mouth movement "**I am a dragon** **and it has been so long since I was awake I no longer know my name with time I might remember it or even see one that I like in the world wider world. You are my host Haku Yuki. I have known you since before your birth and like the other 2 heavenly dragons I am bound to your soul until you pass on to the next world. My new vessel Haku my boy you are alive but not as a human as a devil. The girl you met on the battlefield is your new master and king as you are her queen." "**What do you mean by devil and queen and king?" I asked. The unnamed dragon replied with "you** are no longer edo tensei or human. Devils are creatures of sin and of magic, you were edo tensei human into the human known as the sage of the 6 paths unsealed you and the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis revived you using the 2****nd**** piece in the set it also used to turn Naruko into a devil. She is your king as in king chess piece or shogi piece and you are her queen chess/shogi piece meaning you are her direct subordinate. You will protect her from all harm and support her in all she does. As a devil you are stronger than you where as a human more so during the night than the day. i was first sent to your world to help control the god tree shinju or 10 tails beasts. Your past incarnation freed himself from the prison with my power and helped ****Hagoromo**** and ****Hamura Ōtsutsuki**** defeat and seal ****Kaguya and the 10 tails. I was meant to aid Sasuke and her but sadly we were sealed in that scroll her friends aided her in our place. Now it is time to wake and meet your king." **

With his last words I woke up to see a much more blond with 3 whisker marks on each cheek in nothing but panties holding a orange pants on a hanger in her right hand and a blue t-shirt in her left. As she saw me stared at her mostly naked glory, her breasts her the perfect size not to big and not to small, her hips wear perfect as well, her body had the right amount of muscle just enough muscle to be useful but not bulky her stomach was a perfect six pack. She stared back and quickly screamed and slipped the shirt she had over her body to cover her nudity. I took a 2nd look at her face and noticed it was the Naruko I had met in the field of flowers and battled to the death with to the death with on the bridge the last thing I remembered before passing on was her voice saying "if we met had lived through this battle or we had met under different circumstances I might have loved you" and then she preceded to kiss my lips as all life escaped me.

I then asked the girl "you are Naruko right." She slipped on the pants and grabbed a belt to make sure the pants didn't fall and slipped that one as well, then said "of course I am dattebane; damn I thought I got rid of that tic. It has been 4 years good to see you Haku and sorry for the scream. We are kinda married so seeing me naked is ok. I mostly saw you naked please put some cloths on yourself while I turn around." I looked down at myself to see a sheet with the only thing covering my own naked body. She tossed a pair of red boxers with hearts on them, a pair of black pants and green t-shirt at me gesturing at me to put them on and turn around. I quickly threw the cover off of myself and put all the cloths on myself. Naruko asked "are you decent?" I replied with yes Naruko-sama." "Now lets try and find our way to the living room there are people we have to meet," she said as she dragged me to who knows were.

Vali pov a few hours before

Ophis told me to buy this house for some friends she wouldn't tell me who they were just that helping them is part of a 1000 year old favor that she simply couldn't refuse. She gave me a huge chest of gold saying that it would cover it, those Japanese real estate people had never seen that much gold in their lives they even did all the paper work themselves I told them put everything under Naruko Uzumaki Caim. The next order Ophis gave was to get a few sets of cloths for a teenage boy and a teenage girl and handed me 2 sets of measurements I sent Le Fay and Kuroka to get cloths for the girl and Bikou and Arthur to get cloths for the boys. I handed each team a bag of gold and said get 4 sets of cloths a king sized tempurpedic bed, 19 queen sized tempurpedic beds, enough couches to sit at least 20, a large kitchen table, a large fridge and 20 of the latest computers the house has a few TV's and a theatre room already so TV's aren't needed. I hoped for the girl's sake Kuroka wouldn't get anything to sultry but it was Kuroka so I didn't have much hope.

Ophis gave me one last order after the house was set up and she moved 2 residents in from the Dimensional Gap. I saw her in the living room of the house reviving a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows wearing bandages on his face like a mask, a headband with a metal plate with 4 dashes like symbols on it, only a belt holding a very large sword to his back, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. She said that his name was Zabuza Momochi and he was Naruko's first pawn. Ophis then left back to the dimension gap with Zabuza in my care. I gave the man the whole he is a devil speech that I gave my team when I revived them and told his wait for his master to greet us then he could pick his room.

After I finished giving Zabuza that spiel Albion popped into my the front of my mindscape to chat with me and said "**Vali the boy and girl Ophis brought with her a very strong I would say the girl is as Satan class at least if not stronger and the boy he holds the lost heavenly dragon one that left before the great war that God and your ancestor died in. All I remember about his was his was gold and could cancel out all supernatural powers. The golden dragon of the void was said to have been the dragon that created the 4 saint beasts. We must be away for him because that dragon can reverse both ours and the red dragon wielder's powers. If those 2 become our enemies we would last 20 minutes tops. "Shortly** after my chat with Albion, Zabuza stared at me like I was crazy. He asked "who were you talking to" I told him, "lets say I am like Naruko in a way and now your apprentice we all have friends you can't see in us." Then we were greeted by a boy with long black hair in suit pants and a t-shirt and a girl with blond hair, whisker marks on her face and a near matching outfit to the boy. It is oblivious she hated the cloths Kuroka got for her and took some of the cloths bought for the boy. I took another look at the girl and saw her eyes they were light purple with rings throughout them those eyes I have never seen a devil, angel, or any other being with eyes like those. Her aura felt like god, devil and youkai all in one I almost wanted to bow at her sheer power.

Naruko pov

In the living room I was greeted by a teenage boy with gray hair, a black jacket with a green shirt under it and pant and red pants greeted me and said his name was Vali and he wouldn't give me his family name for now. Both Zabuza and Vali sat on one of the many couches in the room and told us to sit in one directly across from him while we discuss things. Right before I sat Kurama butted in "**Haku has** **something in him but so does that boy in front of us they are very similar. If I had to say they are genuine dragons. Haku had his dragon since the last time we met him but it was asleep, his dragon wasn't ready till wake till Kaguya came out and it may have awake a little from within the seal but couldn't break itself out. Father told me about a boy with a dragon that helped him defeat the 10 tails once. " **Vali started by handing me my pouch in had all my remaining kunai, shurikan, 12 Hiraishin Kunai, and 13 golden colored pieces. Vali responded with before you ask the last pieces are your set of evil piece I wont explain these evil piece system to you know we don't have time unless you don't want I guided tour of the town." I decided to go with the tour since we already had somebody at school that could explain what each piece does, I already know they can bring my dead friends to life as devils in this world I can learn how what each piece can do later.

Before leaving Vali handed Zabuza a shirt because a giant of a man already stands out a shirtless one with a good body would stand out even worse. Our first stop was a grocery store all Vali let us do see what each row had in them the store had foods I could never imagine and chip flavors so varied and numerous just naming all them would make Chōji cream his pants and ramen varieties that almost made me wet. Our next stop was something we never had in our world video game and DVD store heck our world was still on VHS's Vali told use those have been out of date for 20 years again Vali wouldn't let us stop to buy anything. The 3rd stop was a book depot we got a brief look Vali told me that my books were in the back behind the curtain but again no buying. Our 4th stop was an arcade I might check it out later but didn't even want to stop today. Our 5th stop was the clothing district it had store for underwear, men's and women's cloths I just wanted tp stop and buy a bra but Vali shut me down saying one more stop after then you can go back on your own. Our final stop was Kuoh Academy Vali told us that it used to be an all girls school till the Gremory and Sitri families bought it and made it for both genders so that their daughters and their male friends could goto the school. Haku and I would start as students and Zabuza would start as a gym teacher. Zabuza was against the idea until I said he would train/torture teenagers most of which are weak and perverted.

We didn't get a chance to tour the school since we could get to do that tomorrow, before leaving Vali gave me a wallet and told me that I use the plastic card whenever I needed money I had so much I could buy anything I wanted and never had to worry about running out, Vali then left use to do as we pleased. Zabuza then asked me, "So what do you want me to do master." I had never been called master by anyone so I just told him, "you are free do any you want as long as you come back to me we need you to help me with something heck you don't even have to goto work at the school if you want to you can sit around the house and train and play those games Vali told us about and just send a shadow clone to school for you, Haku and I might just do that if school gets too boring."

Our first stop after school was to get me some real cloths not the cloths that I was supplied with I went to the underwear store first while I sent Haku to sent Zabuza a suit and some other sets of cloths for Zabuza and himself. At the underwear store I first had to be measured by the attendant, I was told I was a 39C my size had gone up I wasn't Hinata or Ino range yet but not far away. I got a few sexy bras to match the panties already had, some normal bra and panty sets and a pair on panties with a frog on the butt, a pair with rabbit on the butt and a few sports bras for training and battles, and one last set for when I was ready to get with Haku. After the underwear store I headed to the women's clothing store I bought a ladies version of Haku's suit in black with both pants and a skirt, with a red dress and the lowest healed shows I could find. I also got myself an updated version of the outfit I went to the war with and new version of my jumpsuits with shorts and pants and the standard ninja war outfit for myself as well. After I was done with my shopping I checked on Haku and Zabuza they bought a few suits for themselves as well as a kimono for Haku and standard kiri ninja outfits for them as well.

We sealed all of the cloths in a scroll and headed to the grocery store to stock up on food for as long as needed, I bought ever flavor of ramen they had along with every flavor of chips encase I meet up with Chōji again, I also got a few hundred pounds of rice, some of the top sushi I could get, a larger Varity of fruits, vegetables and meats as well I told the store to try and get me some Kobe beef at a later date. By the time we were done it was night and we headed home. One the way I sensed someone following us, it turned out to be someone that looked like a man but his aura felt like something inhuman. In appearance he looked think someone from the hidden cloud village with no hair on his head and a black business suit he said "I am Camael, a fallen angel and I came to check out the new devils in the area," he then through a chakra spear at us, good for us and bad for him we are trained ninja and could dodge the chakra spear with ease. He followed up with by making a light bow and shooting a barrage of light arrows most of which we dodged with ease but took a few skin breaking wounds from them. With the next barrage Haku's hand was covered in a golden claw like full arm glove, which he raised into the air and made all the spears vanish into nothing. I then changed into sage mode and the named fallen angel with storm and magma Rasengans instantly vaporizing the named fallen angel.

Our battle was being watched by a boy that felt just like Haku and Vali but much weaker. After the battle he came up to us and said his name was Issei Hyodo and he is a devil. I told him we are the same and we come from a small village of ninjas. The base knowledge of Japan the evil pieces gave us told us that there were ninjas in this world and there still may be so if he is stupid he would believe us hook, line and sinker, stupid he was and believe us he did. His uniform was from Kuoh Academy, so I told him we were starting tomorrow and we would discuss details after school with him and the other devils there then. After our chat with Issei we headed home, unsealed and put all our goods away, and went to sleep in our own rooms Haku sleeping by my side.

**So ends chapter 3 the next chapter will start will Issei pov of the battle and then go over Haku, Naruko and Zabuza first day at Kouh along with their meeting with Rias and Sona. I will deal with the fact Issei is both attracted to and scared of Naruko and Haku and will hate Zabuza after his first gym class with him. Naruko and Haku will be 2****nd**** years and when they join Neji will be a 3****rd**** year and Itachi and Nagato will be 1****st**** years since they choose to de-age themselves they won't show up till chapter 4 at least. Haku's dragon will also get a formal name in chapter 4. The fallen angel Camael is from the ****2006 ****ABC Family****miniseries**** fallen**. **Naruko didn't use her Rinnegan powers because she hasn't mastered them yet. She will learn them after she revives Nagato and Sharingan powers after she revives Itachi. Naruko's other pieces should be revealed in later chapters at she will get an extra back row piece. Another thing I will go over is how chess and shogi differ so expect lots of info dumping next chapter. When the chapter will be I can't say for sure I am thinking the week after Christmas. **


	6. preview

i am planning my next fic it will be a naruto x avatar/legend of korra crossover

main pairing naruko x haku

the working title is 2 avatars i will go into full details in prolouge

there will be 5 main elements over 4 elements the hybrid styles

naruko and haku will both be avatars one will be the light one will be the dark avatar but they will be both good

having both vatu and rava splits korra's soul after her death and the legend of korra world will become the naruto world

this will become my main fic prolouge christmas day

my main schedule will be 2 avatars christmas day

the week after sage devil

after that more of 2 avatars

queen of games

then 2 avatars again

the other main fics will be up for adoption if anyone wants to adopt them if not i will write when i have time


	7. Chapter 4 school and peerages

Chapter 4 school and peerages

**This is after season 1 but before the holy swords arc the holy swords arc will take place in a few chapters before that riser will make a return **

**Warning info dumping **

**This chapter will go into chess and shogi **

**As well as what each evil piece does **

**I was thinking of making Naruko pieces revive like Rinne Tensei [cant restore removed parts] but I decided it will be a combination of both **

**Naruko will get 2 pieces added to her peerage **

Normal speech

Jutsu/spell

**Dragon/biju/familiar **

Issei pov time as Naruko's battle

I was riding my bike home from a request, when Ddraig alerted "**halt Issei I sense the 3****rd**** heavenly dragon the lost dragon he was gone until yesterday now is back stirring. He host and master are fighting a fallen angel we should go and check them out. Not just dragon's host but said host's master could top even the great red in time." **I then road my bike towards the dragon gear wielder, I saw a boy about my age with long dark hair and prettier than Kiba , next to him was a giant of a man at least in 6 feet 6 inches tall he could be a basketball player in the NBA or a prize fighter in the UFC but in the world of devils muscle mass doesn't add up to strength, the member was a girl with a breasts bigger than Asia but not quite as big as Rias if I had to guess I would say high c to low d-cup. The girl was covered in a golden aura with long twintails hairstyle and long earlike things on the top of aura her eyes were pure purple with rings throughout and on her forehead was a red 3rd eye with the same rings as the other 2 "but strange comma like marks throughout the rings. She felt powerful I could feel her power and most of the devils, angels and fallen angels in the area could feel it as well. The 4th character their opponent was a tall, bald, dark skinned fallen angel but a tall or buff as the devil but pretty threatening.

The fallen was different type than many other I have seen rather than a few light spears he was an archer with light arrows and he could fire them fast but not as fast as the devil team they dodged like ninjas barely being grazed by any of the arrows even in the armored form I would have been shredded by those. Ddraig then butted in to my viewing of the fight with "**that dragon can sense us so can the girl as well I would refrain from staring at her breasts when he meet her face to face." **The boy then formed a golden version of my boosted gear gauntlet with red trim and white jewels. The boy opened up his hand and made all the light arrows vanish. Behind him the girl formed blue and white ball in one hand and a red and orange ball in the other and proceeded to throw the ball at the fallen angel completely vaporizing said fallen angel.

After the battle the girl called out to me with "hey pervert you can come out of there and chat with us" the girl then dropped her aura to reveal the 3rd eye and horns vanishing. She was clad in an orange and black jumpsuit that hugged her curves, she still had the same strange eyes and her hair was long and blond her face had 6 whisker-like marks on in she seemed very fox-like. The girl introduced herself as Naruko Uzumaki and the boy as Haku Yuki and the large man as Zabuza Momochi. She said they were new devils to the area and recognized my uniform and said Haku and herself were going to Kouh and students and Zabuza as a teacher. I hoped I won't be in any class Zabuza is teaching. All through out chat I was trying not to stare at Naruko's breasts through fear of what of what she could do to me.

When I got home and before going to bed I called Rias about these new devils it seemed like they were a king, queen or 8 pawns, and another piece and not stray devils. Rias asked to meet this peerage the next day after school. I asked Ddraig what he could be me about this dragon. Ddraig explained the dragon left before the devil and 3 factions wars to help another world with its own war and world not know of the fates of the three factions. The big detail about this dragon was he may have helped both china and Japan and spawned the 4 saint beasts and even the Chinese zodiac. The dragon's main powers seem to be anti-light powers or so it seems what other powers are to be seen. I went to sleep after reading a few pages of my new favorite book ichaicha paradise I saw other books in the series but haven't got a chance to read them ichaicha domination seemed more like something Akeno's speed if she hasn't already started reading it I both wondered if she read said book and feared if she would try what secrets the book contained on me or Kiba, with those last thoughts I let sleep take me.

When I arrived at school I spotted Rias on the way she was talking to Akeno about my new friends, Rias ended deciding I would bring them since I met them before and they would trust me the most. When class started I the teacher informed the class we would be getting 2 new students Naruko and Haku. Naruko looked very cute in her uniform clearly blushing and practically sending a message that "if my pervert friends or I stare at her I will rip of all your cocks." I forwarded the message to the other members of my trio through a note. The girls were fawning over Haku even worse than they did Kiba but Haku was all Naruko like the other girls didn't exist to him his entire world was Naruko and maybe Zabuza. Naruko's eyes weren't the purple orbs from last night but baby blues magic made the most since for the change. During the class break all the girls asked Haku on dates after the 5th date request Naruko informed the class of something that broke all the girls and Matsuda's and Motohama's hearts, that she and Haku were married meaning Haku was taken and if the girls even thought anything dirty about Haku it would be bad.

Naruko pov before class

I told the teacher that the truth about Haku and I being married and that I didn't want everyone else in class to know unless I wanted to know. He was ok as long as we didn't do anything unnecessary in class. As we entered class the few boys and a few girls took a liking to me I made sure to send some killer intent Issei's way after feeling his perverted emotions that should make sure I don't get perved on but with level of perversity coming off of him he could be a 2nd coming of Jiraiya and with Jiraiya

It took lots of Tsunade beatings and that didn't even correct him I will have to get creative on this issue. Class proceeded as normal till the first break a few of the girls asked Haku for date seeing those girls try made something come over me I think is was love and jealously it made me wonder how mom got the fangirls off dad. My option was easy just spill the beans that we are married, I could tell it broke all the girls' hearts but it should keep them off him (I would have to get rings at some point). Our next class was gym time to see what Zabuza does to these civilians. Most of the students didn't make it half way through class Issei must have had some things because he lasted ¾ of the way Haku was slightly winded and I wasn't even tired this is a morning workout for me I have to have Zabuza give me another one of those before bed. The basic knowledge given by the piece let me understand the basics of the content but Haku and I would need to have clones study for use at night.

After class Issei told Haku and I to come with him get Zabuza along the way, the place Issei brought us to be another part of the school called the Occult research club. Inside the club room we were greeted by 4 girls and 1 boy, the first girl had red hair much like mother but a little bustier was named Rias Gremory, the 2nd girl had long black hair with a bust that topped Tsunade named Akeno Himejima, the 3rd girl had light blond hair with a bust about sakura's size was named Asia Argento, the last girl was super short and cute had white hair and felt just like Matatabi the 2 tailed cat biju was named Koneko Toujou and lastly the boy had blond hair with roughly my shade of blond hair named Yuto Kiba.

Rias greeted me with "who you are and what clan are you from to have powers like those." I explained "I am a pure blooded devil from 2 pretty much extinct families the Caim is my father's clan with the power of high-speed teleport and my mother is the Bathin clan with mimic abilities both were sent to another version of earth were they took on the traits of the locals and the laws of the world changed their magic networks to chakra networks my mother even had a giant nine tail fox youkai sealed into her which as later sealed into me. The traits she copied plus my tenant are half the source of my powers the other source is the eyes of a one time boyfriend." I said as a changed my eyes from their baby blue form to full Rinnegan form, "this is Haku my queen, he is like Issei and Vali in the fact all 3 have dragon sacred gear he came from the same world as my parents and myself his dragon was asleep till he came I rose him from a what would be called a zombie to a devil, he also has ice powers but he can't use them and his sacred gear at the same time. My other current piece is Zabuza I used 2 pawns to revive him. I haven't used any other pieces because I really don't know what they do or how this chess game differs from my world's version of chess called shogi."

Rias explained "1st is the king piece it merges with the one leader of the peerage and replaces/merges with their other pieces if they were in another peerage, 2nd is the queen it was the traits of the bishop, knight, and rook pieces queens usually go in either magic or physical combat form but can go both, 3rd is bishop this piece specializes in magic and gives user magical boost you get 2 bishops and each is worth 3 pawns, the 4th piece is rook it specializes in physical strength and defense you have 2 of those as well and they are worth 5 pawn, the 5th piece is the knight it gives speed and movement boast but has low defense again you have 2 and each is worth 3 pawns, you last piece is the pawn it gives no real boasts unless the users in enemy territory then the user can gain traits of any one piece for each pawn used. You can use matching pieces of the same kind revive a person if one isn't enough for example for Issei I used 8 pawns"

To explain how chess and shogi differed we played a few teaching games chess has a few different pieces than shogi with less complex rules after 5 games I figured it out and beat Rias in 50 games strait. I explained to Rias "I can't tell you who gave me my set of pieces but that person said they are all mutation pieces what mean." Rias explained mutation pieces have higher value than normal pieces. I also explained my pieces can revive people from the ninja world that are already dead.

With the knowledge of the piece I decided to try and use them the two people I trusted most that could teach me how to use my new eyes. I held set bag and did the Rinne tenshi hand signs over them that filled thoughts of Nagato and Itachi. Itachi's edo tenshi body appeared and 3 pawns entered his body then it shifted to about age 13-15 with full Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes. The same thing happened with Nagato but 2 rook pieces went into him and Nagato was also reduced to a 13-15 year old as well. I asked Rias "why the pieces turned grown men into teens?" Rias responded "this does happen, it rarely does devil can change forms to one that they want. They must have wanted to go to school with you as students over teachers. "

Rias pov

This girl is very troubling and maybe too powerful for a devil, Camael was known for hunting and killing 120 high class devils and this girl and boy killed him with ease another heavenly dragon is also troubling, planeswalking just makes it worse. She might be able to challenge brother. I won't tell him till I can confirm how strong this girl really is. A set of all mutation pieces that can pull people from other worlds as pieces is even worse. If she is powerful enough and proves big enough treat I will have to tell brother and the other 3 Satans.

Itachi pov a few hours later Naruko's house

The basic knowledge with piece gave me told me I am in a different world and not human anymore and for some reason I have Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan maybe it is due to Shisui's eye or this new form I feel stronger at night and twilight not sure how I will do during the day. I can feel something on my back and by channeling chakra to it I grow wings. My biggest worry about high school is fan girls I didn't think of these much in the academy because I was so young when I got out.

Nagato pov same time

I was ready to try and be a mostly normal teen my teen years were the time Konan, Yahiko, and I trained with the Jiraiya then forming the first Akatsuki group before Obito and Madara turned my dream into something evil. The thing that scares me is these fan girls Itachi talked about the busty black hair girl had an evil look on her face I know I can't show my real eyes or use my gravity powers in front of normal people but the blond girl and the white hair girl look normal enough the white hair girl reminds me of Konan. I should get used to this younger body and enjoy living with the cousin or niece, having living family will be nice.

Naruko pov

Reviving 2 people at once took a lot out of me no wonder Nagato died for the first time after reviving all of konoha. I shouldn't go more than one revive a week. I should also try to get a peerage member from this world an angel, Devil or fallen angel to join for members from the ninja world Neji would be a perfect knight, maybe the 1st or 2nd hokage as bishops and maybe mom and dad back trying to get Haku in bed would be awkward with them but being a family would be nice. With that I fell into a deep sleep with Haku at my side.

**The side pairings will be Zabuza x ****Rossweisse**** Nagato x Koneko. Itachi x Xenova and Neji x last peerage member the next chapter of this will be 2 week from now **

**I will have 2 avatars chapter 1 next week it will go into Haku's and Naruko's early lives **

**Naruko won't end up meeting the 4 Satans till the 3 factions meeting I am planning on Naruko maybe becoming the 5****th**** Satan be behemoth I didn't feel like going into a deep shogi vs chess rule set because I couldn't find a brief one. Haku will freeze Issei at least once for peeking. I also plan on having Naruko join the kendo club to practice sword skills there will also be Rinnegan and Sharingan training for Naruko next chapter Neji will join Naruko next chapter after that Naruko will have a rating game. **


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 training, first times, and peerage growth

**This will cover a about a month Naruko will get most of her peerage spots filled **

**There will be a lime in this version full lemon offsite [archive of my own and deviant art] this chapter will consist of training **

**Biju/dragon/**

Jutsu/spell

YELLING

Normal speech

**Naruko pov**

I has been a week since I revived Itachi and Nagato both have been training me in their ocular jutsu, I have got Amaterasu, Human Path and Deva Path down pat and I am working on my kenjutsu or sword skills, so I decided to test my skills on the girls kendo club, my technique wasn't that good but my power and speed gave me the advantage. After giving most of the girls' rough beatings (one or two felt like devils and lasted 2 minutes over most of the other girls' 30 seconds), we took showers only to have pervert trio peep on us. I felt them coming before they got close and called Haku through our peerage link, Haku came right before they got a good look at me.

**Haku pov**

Naruko called me through our peerage link about Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama having intention to peep on her while the Kendo club and her showered they shall not peep. "The only one that gets to Naruko-sama naked will be me", I said out loud and headed to the toward Naruko's presence. I arrived in front the kendo club room to see the trio looking through a hole in the wall at the girls showering; I asked them "DID YOU GET TO SEE MY NARUKO-SAMA?" Matsuda, and Motohama nodded no and Issei nodded yes and said, "Only for a second" as I filled the area with killing intent. I responded with "a second is too much for anyone but me. I will make sure you can't use that image to please yourself tonight." I formed a few ice needles between my fingers and hit Matsuda, and Motohama in pressure points to erase short term memory and Issei in the memory point and a point make it so he can't get an erection for 3 weeks or was it a month I never really used that point before he should be able to get an erection again I think.

**Naruko pov**

I felt Haku dispatch the trio, finished my shower and left the kendo club to see the trio standing behind the shower section in a daze like they were drugged; Haku really did a number on them. I will have to ask him what he did to them on the way home, I walked a short distance to see Haku waiting for me at the school gate and ninja ran home. Before leaving we heard the trio screaming from getting smacked by kendo sticks the only thing that made the beating less painful than it would be is that the girls were tired from fighting me. On the way we were joined by Zabuza, Nagato and Itachi, Nagato told me that the small white hair girl was acting all funny around him, stuttering and fidgeting in his presence, Koneko must have a crush on Nagato. Right when we got home I decided to do another revival I did the proper hand signs, filled my head with Neji, Neji's dead body appeared before me and the knight piece entered him bringing him to life as a devil. Neji's eyes opened he did a double take and relived were he was alive and in another world. I felt extremely tired and asked Haku to make dinner for everyone as I lied down waiting for my chakra to regenerate. Haku cooked dinner for all of us and we ate I did 500 push-ups and went to sleep.

I woke up the next day and felt really hot most so around my breasts and crotch. I check my underwear and I has wet I wanted to touch myself but used all my will to stop myself. I asked the fox within me "Kurama what's wrong with me you fuzzball." Kurama responded with "**you are entering mating season** **due to the new laws of this world and your devil physiology you are experiencing it much earlier the best solution is sex. I you spend some time having sex with someone, I know you would prefer Haku it should calm you down. Masturbation is the best way to calm you down till you and your partner are ready for full on sex. You should be more ready than Haku since you had some of the classes at the academy. Now Haku I am pretty sure has little to no idea about that sex is. I suggest have him read some of the those ichaicha books, that should get him ready not that you have to go with what that crazy snake lady Anko taught you. I would personally like to feel sex again I haven't felt it since your mother 17 year ago and boy I want that again." **"Gross too much information fox," I said with my face as burning. I went to the bathroom placed sound seal and pleasured myself in the bath room then I trained, showered and went to school. The school day went on as normal after school I told Haku to leave early with me while Neji, Itachi and Nagato did some contracts and Zabuza did a staff meeting. When we go home i unsealed a copy of Ichaicha Paradise and told Haku to read it and learn about lovemaking because we would be doing some at the end of the week.

**Haku pov**

I didn't feel like reading the book at home for risk of Zabuza or the other boys seeing me so at school it was, there are more places to kind at school if needed. The first place I tried was the occult research clubroom but Asia came in and I was forced to hide until she left. My 2nd try was on the roof but again interrupted again this time by Koneko. She was harder to shake off I told her to book was for time with Naruko, but got her off me by mentioning her crush Nagato that turned her face bright red and her body and speech patterns into shaking, stuttering and babbling. I knew it she does have a crush on Nagato but Nagato is even more clueless than me I guess Jiraiya didn't teach Nagato and his friends like he did Naruko or Naruko just had the academy and the girls there to teach her about romance and sex. I knew I had feelings for Naruko due to my possessiveness over seeing her naked but the only thing Zabuza told me about sex with be careful of enemy female ninja. I guess Yagura didn't include sex-ed in the boys classes at the mist village academy he was batshit insane and genocidal most of the time due to Madara mind fucking him.

I tried reading the book at home in my closest mine and Naruko's room aka the master bedroom is coated in all sorts of privacy seals so in theory we could be as loud or use as much chakra as we needed to with no one being able to feel us. I opened the book and got past the safe stuff and the sexy part it was too much for me and I past out from blood lose from my nose and not eating I spent all the time I would eat trying to read and with training and gym and blood lose from the nose due to stimulation I couldn't keep going. But it was too late tomorrow is the day I knew from my basic medical knowledge women produce a kind of fluid lubricant for insertion and from what I did read in the book I learned women can became very loud during sex.

The day has come in which Naruko-sama and I would have sex it could be considered consummating our "marriage". Earlier that day I went to the store to buy condoms just for contraception. Since having children even if married is frowned on for high-school students. We both did light work outs before school and during gym and I ate enough for as I needed. After school we ate a bowl of ramen each and went to the master bedroom for the deed. I pulled out the condom but Naruko said "no need I have contraception seal they applied at the academy." She then pulled up her skirt to show a seal right above her panty line. I tried not to get too excited as to nose bleed but I was feeling a boner coming on. Naruko stripped both herself and me to nothing and we made love all weekend each time she had her hymen broke. My guess is the kyubi healing covers all areas of the body she said after she revives her mother she would get a seal to fix that issue for when we decide to have sex again.

**Naruko pov**

After that experience I would make sure to revive mom again for that seal to make sure my hymen wouldn't heal every time I was done with sex. But mother I wasn't ready to revive I would need to build up chakra and a lot since I wanted to revive both mother and father at once. So I decided to go with a bishop the perfect pick would be grandpa 3rd hokage. I thought of him, did the hand signs and his edo tensei body appear the bishop piece entered his body and it changed to a man in his 30's. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked very close to his son, Asuma but with all the scars he had when he was older he was in a daze until the knowledge the piece gave him kicked in. A day later back at school, Nagato was still unclear what to do about Koneko so I had to explain to him about love and girl crushes work. He explained he never had the problem with Konan but she was to goal driven for love while Koneko feel in love at first sight, I wished I could be like that maybe I did love Haku but I only figured out from death and rebirth. If he didn't die I might have been that mess while sorting out my feelings for him.

A few days later I got to meet the other big devil at school, Sona Sitri or Souna Shitori as alias at school was unlike Rias she was a lot more reserved and a-cup breasts with short black hair with glass. The way she held herself I could tell Sona was more uptight than any Hyuga she made Neji look fun by comparison. I asked her about how I can get someone in my peerage with about reviving someone. Sona's response was "I will tell you if you can beat me at chess." After 30 games straight of all my wins she said "someone might trade with you if you beat them in a rating game but you will have to wager something of equal value like your hand in marriage." I answered back with "know anyone that would make such a bet?" "I know the perfect person Riser Phoenix" she said.

**That is the end of chapter 5 sorry for a short chapter but I was busy this week due to mail issues taking up a lot of my time. Next week more saber's rebirth with my redone UBW route part 1. I will do full lemon write up in a few days if you read script for lemon comic look up consummation weekend on my archive of your own and keep looking for comic while I look for an artist.**


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 fox + dragon vs. phoenix

**The big thing you need to know is Naruko and her peerage will be holding back **

**I will also be introducing a light based yang chakra ****Amaterasu**** and the basic ****Amaterasu**** is dark based yin chakra yang/light will be strong vs devils and yin/dark will be strong vs. angels and fallen **

**Also Haku will use a new version of demon ice mirrors to make an ice maze **

Normal speech

_Jutsu/ spell _

**Naruko pov**

I had Sona set a contact with riser while waiting I had Haku, Neji, Nagato and itachi carry out "special missions". During the week before and after school we training in new techniques and seals, one was Tsunade's chakra storage seals. At the end of this ordeal Haku would get another weekend of Haku, the academy told us the best we could do for sex before battle is stop before the climax to amp us up with out draining energy.

After a few days Riser contacted me for answer my challenge, he accepted just looking at me with sheer arrogance in his face. He looked at me as he did his sister who I bore a strong resemblance to only her breasts were no non extent and her hair was more styled. I would show his never to underestimate the most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja of the leaf and the new sage of the 6 paths, so if the knuckleheaded ninja part didn't work the sage part would take over.

Riser's pieces were as followed: Mira 1st pawn master of fighting staff with balls tipping each end, Shuriya 2nd pawn hand to hand fighter no idea what she can do was taken out early in her last rating game, Bürent 3rd pawn cow girl maid another hand to hand fighter, Marion 4th pawn another hand to hand fighter, Ni and Li 5th and 6th pawns cat girl hand-to-hand fighters, Ile and Nel 7th and 8th pawns twin loli chainsaw fighters, Xuelan 1st rook fighting style like Gai and Rock Lee, Isabela 2nd rook masked punk rocker chick another hand to hand fighter, Siris 1st knight she had a sword much like Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō just not as special, Karlamine 2nd knight mid length sword with armor covering her top half, Mihae 1st bishop no real data fell before showing off her skills, Ravel Phenex, 2nd bishop Riser's little sister same power set as Riser just weaker, Yubelluna queen master of fire and explosive magic, and lastly the king Riser Phenex, master of fire, wind and nearly immortal so same as me after wind and kyubi training minus the sage part.

As one with most to lose I got to pick the battlefield, a modified forest of death, minus the monsters and with 2 tree houses over 1.

**Rias pov **

I watched the battle Naruko picked and fenced in forest she called training ground 44; most have been from the village Naruko grew up in perfect for ninjas not so much for Riser's group. Riser's first move was to have Yubelluna blow and huge hole in the forest to level the playing field. Naruko responded by sending her single Bishop and our new history teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi shot her from the sky with dragon heads shooting fire and dirt balls from a tree branch. Then Naruko's pawn, Itachi Uchiha took her out by staring at her, making her convulse in pain and fall over her face looked like she was being raped over and over. Yubelluna fade away in defeat and Grayfia, the judge of the rating game announced Riser Phenex queen defeated. Amazing with her first move Naruko removed the air superiority more experienced devils have over new devils had. Naruko's 2nd move made the field even more uneven, her queen Haku made a maze of solid ice, and her pawn filled the field with a think mist. The maze completely covered Naruko's half of the field leaving no way to get to Naruko's base is to get through Hiruzen's anti-air dragons or brave Haku's ice maze. Riser's next move was to try and have Ravel melt the maze from the ice but before she could, Hiruzen made water dragon cannon and shot her out the air. I could feel Riser's frustration and see stream from him trying to get rid of the mist. Riser's next try was to send his pawns into the maze one by one reach pawn was taken out another stream cloud.

I could tell Naruko's plan at this point it was to piss Riser off and throw him of his game. Riser's next move has to have his 2 rooks break the maze with sheer power but Naruko's rook Nagato was a double rook and caught them around the first corner sending them out of the maze with a telekinesis or gravity attack. Nagato exited the Maze, changed his hand into a machine gun and blasted Mihae were she stood all that was left was Riser and Ravel. Riser was on his last straw he unleashed all of his rage and melted down the maze this it didn't come back Naruko didn't need it anymore. Gone was the rest of Naruko's peerage and the only one standing were the maze stood was Naruko herself, her other piece weren't defeated just hiding in the forest. Naruko stood there and asked "which eye do you want right or left? Since there are 2 of you I will flip and coin the winner gets to pick." Before Naruko could pull out a coin Ravel decided to attack. Naruko said "since you came from the right, right eye you get right eye. _Amaterasu!"_ as Naruko said that a white flame came from her right eye burning, yes burning Ravel. First went her cloths with burns all over her skin. Ravel retired no longer able to stand the pain. Naruko's flame must have had holy element added to them. Naruko said "looks like you get the left eye Riser, _Tsukiyomi!" _Riser then started to convulse in pain just like Yubelluna did before Riser past out on the ground in an unmoving heap. Grayfia then said "Riser Phenex king defeated Naruko Caim wins." Unbelievable Naruko won a battle outnumbered without losing a single piece.

Next we all met in Naruko's house, as Riser woke up Naruko said "as peer our deal we trade piece my 3 pawn for your sister Ravel", Naruko threw the pieces at Riser "those pawns are mutation pieces as consolation. So trade or go back into the Jordon River." Riser asked "how did you know was I gone in my dream?" Naruko responded with "I put you there it is genjustsu or illusion technique I inserted my chakra into your brain your amygdala to be precise. It made your mind experience your worst fear over and over for days or weeks on end with time under the caster's control. So days of torment over minutes of time and weeks of torment over hours, as easy as I took you out I can put you back in and any longer in that nightmare world you might not wake up." Riser grunted and said "ok Ravel the trade is made go with her, she is your new king now." Naruko said "that was a fun game, maybe next time with more train you can make my peerage and I go more than 10%." Unreal that show of power was only 10% of what Naruko and her peerage can do I fear what she could do at full force or even half power. If she proves that much stronger I will have to tell brother and the other Satans.

**Naruko pov **

Ravel was still stunned reeling from her burns as show of good faith as the newest member of my peerage I healed her burns. She asked sadly "Why did you choose me over more pawns or another piece?" I responded with "Politics, you know pureblood politics work at least better than I do. My parents and I grew up in a world with different politics and rules I need to know how they work. There is only one rule; you can't go after Nagato or Haku. Nagato is my in with Rias peerage and the youkai factions threw Koneko and Haku is my husband, your pick is Itachi or Neji for dating unless you like older guys. I don't care who you pick." I gave Ravel some ramen or dinner and said get some sleep tomorrow we get you closer to my and the rest of the peerage level. You will hate me more than you may hate me at this point but when we build you up you will be a lean, mean and bustier fighting machine." Ravel cried threw her meal and cried herself to sleep fearing the coming training.

Haku and I had a more pleasant night as we made love and then got our 5 hours of sleep. Tomorrow I would get to play drill sergeant with Ravel.

**End of chapter **

**Ravel with suffer as a lot threw training next chapter Naruko will get the last members her peerage and the main season 2 story will start. But that is in 2 weeks next week is the new version of the grail war I am planning on more blending more than just marvel cinematic universe I will hint at some elements near the end of that chapter **


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 boot camp and family

**This right before season 2 Naruko gets to go sadist drill sergeant mode on ravel, Issei, Asia and akeno along with naruko's main peerage will train and more revivals **

**Haku pov **

Naruko was getting gun-ho about training her new peerage member along with the rest of us expect for the 3rd hokage but Rias and Sona sent some other members for her to train after seeing her rating game vs. riser, they sent Saji, Issei, Akeno, Gasper, and Asia for training with us. Naruko bought an United States army uniform and drill sergeant campaign hat to look the part, she bought a book to help her think the part.

The first few days of training made us want to thank Saji, Issei Asia or Ravel for extra "corrective training" for their mistakes.

**Issei pov **

Naruko-sama (she forced us to call her that) was a hardcore taskmaster every mistake would be 1000 push-ups, flutter kicks, overhead hand claps or what ever twisted punishment exercises she made us to, most of Naruko's peerage got the exercises down to pretty fast but she made every else do them over and over if one person's uniform wasn't right 1000 pushups, if someone did one thing wrong 1000 flutter kicks, if someone looked at Naruko wrong 1000 overhead hand claps. As we got better she made us hold magic in our bodies till it hurt then release it little by little. She gave us 5 minutes to eat every meal any longer more exercise. We ran around the city till we threw up and got as many hours of sleep as Naruko lets us have sometimes it was one hour other time it was 3 and others it was 45 minutes.

After a few weeks with breaks only for school without being able to sleep in class everyone felt stronger and faster. Naruko said we would need it for what is to come whatever that means. The day after I finished training I found a photo of me with a friend I wasn't sure of the gender but Yuto saw a sword that made him cringe.

**Naruko pov **

I have been stocking extra chakra while the others were training for a big revival other 2 people at once my parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, I did the hand signs my last 2 pieces rose up, called the body of my mother and edo tensei of my father and pieces entered their bodies and revived them. My first reaction was to hug them.

**Haku pov **

I finally get to meet Naruko-sama's parents made her so happy, her mother was a beauty and I could see Naruko got most of her looks save her hair from mother and Naruko's hair color and eyes came from her equally handsome father. Her father asked "who is this girl?" Naruko said "that is a girl he looks girly but he is a boy and my husband and before you ask we have had sex and my contraception seal is intact for now. So no grandchildren for 2 years at least" Naruko said with her face beat red. Kushina asked "So how did you meet?" Naruko explained how we met on the bridge, what happened before Minato was revived, what happened after he went back to the afterlife and between time they were revived to this world.

Next Naruko brought in the rest of her peerage, Itachi was happy to meet his one time jounin sensei, Hiruzen was happy to see his student's student and predecessor, Zabuza was stunned to meet 2 legends of the ninja world and Neji was stunned to see the 4th hokage in person. Ravel asked "who the hell are those people and why is there such as fuss over them?" Naruko punched Ravel with a seal laced punch and said "those are my parents 3rd bishop to me you are worst than a pawn to me. Bitch, you are worst than my pawns. I won you to help me with high class family politics and maybe help me in rating games. That punch was no healing seal on it, so you will feel it as long as I want you to. When you decide to apologize to my parents and complete 7 laps around the city dragging me in a tire behind you then I will heal you.

**Naruko pov **

After more corrective training for Ravel, I showed my parents their room and proceeded to my own room for lovemaking session with Haku and sleep. Ravel did do enough laps before passing out from the pain from not healing so more laps for her tomorrow. The next day we had a short day of school then more running for ravel she completed another lap and a half before passing out again. I might have to let her heal so she can finish. I decided to let her heal and finish the laps the next day. That same night I was woken by the feeling of 4 strong yang chakra signals entering the city. I feel that things will start moving soon with these sources.

**Sorry for short chapter but this week was busy for me. Next chapter will fully start the Excalibur arc in 2 weeks**


End file.
